d20_post_apocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Here is every rule you will need to play the game. Also, it's important to the GM has the power to make an exception to ANY rule to account for unforeseen circumstances. NOTE: If the dice used for a roll is not specified, use a d20. =Combat= Turn-based, step by step Initiating When a fight breaks out, the order of play is determined thus: first, all combatants who initiate the fight roll, and the highest roll goes first, then second highest, and so on. If there is only one initiator, this is not necessary. Then, any combatants who sprung into battle as a reaction to others do the same procedure among themselves, the highest non-initiator roll goes after the lowest initiator roll, then the second highest non-initiator roll, and so on. One Turn Each turn is meant to represent about two seconds of in-game time. So if you're trying to perform some action like disarming a bomb or breaking a window, your GM is who decides how much you can get done. But for common fighting turns, you get to attack once and move 10 feet, or move 30 feet. Effects of difficult terrain, injuries, unusual weaponry or other variables are determined by the GM. Attacking When using your turn to attack, unless otherwise stated by the GM because of unique conditions, you choose one target that is within range of your weapon at any point in your turn(all melee weapons, including unarmed attacks, have a range of 5 feet). You roll and add your Dexterity Bonus and your weapon's Accuracy to the roll if your attack is melee, if your attack is ranged, roll and add your Aim Bonus and your weapon's Accuracy to the roll. In either case, your target rolls and adds their Dexterity Bonus and all applicable evasion bonus's from weapons and wear. If you're roll was higher, you hit them, if not, you miss. If the rolls are the same, you and your target both reroll, but this time with no modifier's to the roll. On a Hit When one of your attacks is successful you roll a d4 to determine where you hit. 4: headshot, this normally means an instant kill, or if you are using a blunt weapon, an instant knockout. 3: a hit to the stomach/chest, in this case roll your weapons damage with the specified die and bonus, then subtract your target's Strength Bonus and any applicable Resistance bonus's from wear, and if your attack is melee, add your Strength Bonus. Subtract the resulting number from your targets HP. The targets midsection is now injured. 2: arms, do the same thing as a body shot, but split the damage in half and round down, and one of your target's arms is now injured, make a Check with no modifiers to see which arm it is, if you win, it's their dominant arm (or their uninjured arm if one is injured). If you lose, you hit their undominant hand (or their already injured arm, if they have one). 1: legs, do the same thing as with arms, but dominant and undominant legs are what gets injured rather than dominant and undominant arms. The severity of any injury is up to the GM. Alternative Actions Here are a few actions that can replace attacking. -Dodge: add seven to the next evasion roll for an attack performed by your target before your next turn. If you are not attacked by your target in between this turn and your next, this action is wasted. -Ready: add four to any evasion roll or Dexterity Check in between this turn and your next. If none of these rolls are required of you before your next turn, this action is wasted. -Shove: perform an unarmed attack on your target. If you hit, instead of rolling for damage, your target is pushed five feet backward and must succeed a Dexterity Check or be knocked prone. -Grapple: perform an unarmed attack on your target. If you hit, instead of rolling for damage, your target is now grappled by you. =Statistics= Each character has two major statistics: Abilities and Skills. Abilities These are mostly your statistics for combat. Here's what they all are what each of them are used for. -Strength(STR): subtracted from damage rolls made against you, added to your own damage rolls on melee attacks only, and added to any Strength Check you make, added to your Max HP. -Dexterity(DEX): added to your evasion rolls, added to your melee attack rolls, added to any Dexterity Check you make. -Aim(AIM): added to ranged attack rolls, added to any Aim Check you make. -Wisdom(WIS): added to any Wisdom Check you make, which includes anything that requires any form of intelectual ability. Skills These are used for things you attempt outside of combat. Outside of combat, things are a little free-form and more is up to the GM's discretion, and Skills reflect that. A character starts with five points to spend on Skills, which are areas of expertise that your character can have, like Medics, Stealth, Swimming, Electrics, Driving, Running, Mechanics, Acting, Acrobatics, Sleight of Hand, Music, Foraging, etc.. Spending a point on a Skill means you have +1 in that Skill. You can spend multiple points on the same Skill to make it +2 for two points, +3 for three points and so on. There is no list of classifiable Skills, so whether any one Skill you think of is allowed is up to the GM, and remember, Skills are strictly non-combat. You add your Skill bonus from a Skill to a Check, if that Skill applies to the Check. Whether a Skill applies, and which Skill it is, is also up to the GM. You can gain Skills or improve them by exercising the Skill a lot. Characters typically don't survive long enough to gain any Skill in a well-run campaign where the GM is merciless and terrible, but if you're doing a lot of work in a particular area, the GM can choose to reward you after awhile by giving you +1 in that Skill. If you already have the Skill the bonus increases by one and if you don't have it, add it, with a bonus of +1. GMs can decide to award Skill increases whenever they like, but it should be around after their fifth successful endeavor in the area, whether it be a Check like disarming a bomb, or an all day project like a building a bomb. =Checks= What To Do A Check is made every time you attempt to do something that there is a relevant chance of failure for. You roll, and the GM rolls. If your roll is higher, you succeed, if your roll is lower, you fail. If the rolls are the same you and the GM both reroll but without any modifiers to the rolls. If any Skills apply to the Check, you can call it a (name of specific Skill) Check. For example, a Driving Check would be made if you had to swerve to avoid a sudden obstacle. You can also add Ability Bonus's to a Check if an Ability is applicable to the Check, and add the name of the Ability to what you call the Check. You can only have one Skill apply to a Check, and only one Ability. However, you can have one Skill and one Ability apply to the same Check; this happens a lot so don't be stingy with these if you're a GM. For example, to fix a broken car engine, you would have to make a Wisdom Mechanics Check. A Check can also just be a plain Check, with no Skills or Abilities applicable. The GM always assigns a modifier to his own roll depending on how hard the Check is to succeed, which can be +0 if the chance of success is about 50%. Every positive modifier increases chance of failure by five percent, and decreases it if it's a negative modifier. For example, if the chance of a failure was roughly 65%, you'd make the modifier +3. Criticals A critical happens when one roll in a Check, not including the modifier, is 17 higher or lower than the other roll. For example, if the player rolls an 18, even if he had modifiers, the GM has to roll a 1 for it to be a critical. If the player rolls a 20, then the GM could roll a 1, 2 or 3 for it to be a critical.